


【ST-TOS】【SK】春日萌芽

by rastar



Series: 【StarTrek-TOS】歲月靜好 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 童年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 小Spock遇到一個騙走他瓦肯初吻的小壞蛋





	【ST-TOS】【SK】春日萌芽

Spock一個人走在公園的路上，他有些迷茫，畢竟這是他第一次來公園，這也是他第一次來地球，有些緊張也是可以理解的，況且他近年才六歲，這不管在哪個地方都可以被稱為幼童的年齡，他還和他的母親走散了。

Spock不禁拉了拉他的衣領，試圖遮擋初春的風，這對他來說還是有些太冷了，公園裡並不是沒有別的路人，實際上他剛才也向其中一位求助了。

那是一位帶著孩子的年輕婦人，那是根據統計學推論的最富有同情心的個體，然而那位溫柔幫她的孩子繫鞋帶的婦人，在看到他靠近的同時急急忙忙拉著孩子走了。

如果只是這樣Spock不會感到這麼”難過”，真正刺傷他的是其他路人的耳語”他的耳朵好奇怪啊”、”是啊，還有那眉毛，真是超詭異”、”他是外星人吧，他怎麼會在這？”

太多強烈的情緒讓Spock感到很無所適從，那不完全是惡意的，有時只是一些好奇，但這讓Spock覺得自己像是動物園裡的被觀看的動物。這讓Spock有些失望，在瓦肯他的混血身分總被人嘲弄，有時他會想或許是他屬於地球的那部份比較多呢？

或許，地球才是他真正的歸屬呢？

但是今天的一切讓他感到無比的失望，Spock在一處無人的椅子坐下，春風吹動櫻樹輕搖，淡粉色的櫻花瓣如細雪灑落，那小巧的花瓣被吹到湖面泛起一波波漣漪，就像他一樣，無處可歸。

「你在思念你的玫瑰嗎？小王子？」突然一個聲音打斷他的思考，Spock回頭，一個和他差不多大金髮碧眼的男孩坐在他旁邊，對於他什麼時候到來的Spock毫無頭緒。

「抱歉，你是在跟我說話嗎？我並沒有什麼玫瑰，我也並不是王子。」Spock說。

「這是個比喻，你看過小王子嗎？」那個金髮男孩笑著說，那不是嘲笑，比較像是認識新朋友而感到開心的笑容。

「是的，但我想你比我更符合小王子的形象”他既不像是迷路的樣子，也沒有半點疲乏,飢渴,懼怕的神情。他絲毫不像是一個迷失在曠無人煙的大漠中的孩子”，雖然這裡並沒有大漠，但你確實比我更像小王子。」Spock說出書中的句子，的確眼前的男孩更符合書中的形象。

「好吧，那我就是小王子了，那你是什麼呢？是玫瑰花還是狐狸呢？」金髮男孩問。

「為什麼我一定是其中之一呢？為什麼我不能兩者都不是？或是兩者都是呢？」Spock問出他最想問的。

「是啊，你可以兩者都是，也可以兩者都不是，你只要做你自己就好了。」一開始金髮男孩似乎是為Spock的回答驚到有些愣神，但他很快的反應過來對著Spock微笑說到。

「所以你是瓦肯人嗎？」猝不及防地金髮男孩自行展開下一個話題。

「是的。」Spock回答，如此明顯的生理特徵讓他無法否認這個事實。

「那你怎麼會來地球啊？旅遊嗎？」金髮男孩對於Spock的事情感到很好奇。

「我母親的家鄉在這裡。」Spock簡單回答。

「我沒聽說過有哪個瓦肯人出生在地球的啊？你媽媽是地球人？」金髮男孩歪著頭想了想，隨後猜到。

「是的。」Spock給出了肯定的答案。

「所以你是個瓦肯-地球混血？」金髮男孩一臉驚訝的問。

「是。」Spock回答，有些擔心從小夥伴的眼中看到嫌惡。

「哇喔，這太酷了！我就知道你是混血的，混血兒都長得比較好看！」

「怎麼了？」

「一般人並不會覺得這個很……”酷”，而混血兒，其他人通常會另一個不禮貌的詞彙形容。」

「為什麼？我覺得這很棒啊？你是兩個世界最美好的那一部分的結合，這難道不酷嗎？」說完金髮男孩還俏皮的歪頭看著Spock，甚至還閃撲了下他的亮晶晶的藍色眼睛。

兩個世界最美好的那部分的結合嗎？既是狐狸也是玫瑰嗎？在此之前Spock未曾這麼想過，或許他不該糾結他到底是瓦肯人還是地球人，他一直都兩這都是啊！

「Jim，原來你跑到這裡了！跟你說過多少次，不要一個人亂跑！」一位金髮婦人對著男孩喊到，從語氣來看她就是金髮男孩Jim的母親無疑了，她的丈夫則是稍微慢了一步落在後面。

看著他們圍在Jim的身邊，Spock突然覺得有些落寞，難得有個認同他的人，很快就要不見了嗎？

「終於找到你了Spock！」Amanda的聲音從背後傳來，Spock被擁入一個溫暖的懷抱，而他的父親站在他的面前極力掩飾他的關心，但仍可從他的眼神中看出端倪。

Amanda終於從失而復得的喜悅中緩和過來，他看到Jim的父母下意識地認為是對方提供了幫助「謝謝你們！」，「不用這麼客氣，我們什麼也沒做，是Jim找到了他。」雙方的父母寒暄著，兩個孩子也交談了起來。

「Spock，你好，我是James T Kirk，你可以叫我Jim，很高興認識你！」Jim伸出了手似乎是想和Spock握手的樣子，這讓Spock很糾結，他當然知道到一個新地方最好入境隨俗，但他又還沒熟悉到可以和新認識的小夥伴親吻的地步，雖然握手也還不算瓦肯吻，但真的非常相似了。

Jim用眼神問他怎麼回事，Spock猶豫了一會，才伸出手飛快地和Jim握了一下，又快速的收回去了，他的小臉蛋浮現了一抹淡綠，Jim對他露出了甜甜的微笑。

就在Jim被他母親拉走前， Jim把一個掌心大的小模型遞給Spock「這是進取號的模型，送你。」那是一艘美麗的銀色飛船，Spock有些困惑的看向Jim。

「我將來要駕駛她！美麗的銀色女士，再見了，Spock！」Jim和Spock道別的同時對Spock行了個標準的瓦肯分手禮，露出了一個大大的微笑便走遠了。

「寶貝，你的臉有點綠，怎麼了？」Amanda關心的問。

「沒事，母親。」被騙走瓦肯初吻這種事Spock實在不好向母親提起，反正他也不會再遇到那個傢伙了吧。


End file.
